I Believe That You Owe Me
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Remus' chocolate has gone missing, and Sirius is the only one around so of course Remus accuses him of taking it, but Sirius feels that he has been wronged, and so demands that Remnus makes up for his grave error. RL/SB fluff. Rated to be safe. Review :


_**A/N: So I really wanted to write something but I'm not sure if this is going to come out ok because I'm really worried about my friend since he's acting…. strange. Sigh. I know it's summer time but it's too soon for the whole distance thing dammit. It's only been a few days. Anyways….**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a head full of ideas I don't always know what to do with. **_

**I Believe That You Owe Me**

"Sirius Orion Black," I growl, stalking away from my own bed and over to where my boyfriend is standing in the middle of the room.

"What," the dark haired boy asks, trying to foreign innocence, before I launch myself at the animagus, causing us both to tumble back a few feet onto his own bed.

"You stole my chocolate," I say, shoving curtains and blankets and pillows out of my way as I push the taller boy back to lie on the mattress, pouting slightly as I loom over him finally.

Sirius gazes up at me, a mischievous look in his stormy grey eyes, before he places his hands on my shoulders and _shoves me_, causing me to flop onto my much as a helpless turtle whose been thrown on his shell would, with my head on the opposite side of the bed from where his had been moments before..

"Do you have any proof of these accusations Mr. Moony," Sirius asks with a slight grin curving his lips upward, looming over me now.

I growl again. "You're the only one that knows where I keep it, and now it's gone. And even if anyone else, such as Prongs or Wormtail, did know where it was, they are both home with their families from Christmas, so there is no way they could have taken it. I think that's proof enough, Mr. Padfoot."

"I am outraged Moony," Sirius shouts, shaking my shoulders where he still held them pinned down. "Here I have been sitting, all afternoon, being my usual perfectly behaved self as I await your return from whatever it is you were doing, and you're not back for five minutes before you begin accusing me of foul play. I am hurt Mr. Moony. Deeply, deeply hurt, that you would accuse me of such an act, when you could not even take the time to greet me with even a simple kiss upon my cheek. What kind of lover are you? All you do is take and take and take and make demands and blame me for outrageous things such as this, and what do I get? No…"

"Sirius," I growl, interrupting my boyfriend's dramatic speech.

"What?"

"Just shut the bloody hell up and give me my chocolate!"

Sirius' grin widens slightly, though I can tell that he's trying to suppress it, to look grim and serious (no pun intended) before he lowers his head down enough to press his perfectly strait nose down against my slightly crooked one. (Haha, their noses so don't define their sexual preferences, not fully :P) "But Mr. Moony, what was I just saying about you making ridiculous accusations with no proof? You come in here after I haven't seen you all day long, and you can't even kiss me, but already you're…."

I cut my boyfriend off again, this time by kissing him roughly on the lips. "There, I gave you a kiss. Now where's my chocolate?"

"You call that a kiss?" Sirius asks, staring down at me in mock horror. "But there no lip sucking or teeth nibbling. There was no tongue or teeth or saliva. That, Mr. Moony, was a kiss one should not even bestow upon one's hated great aunt's moldy cheek, much less one's lover that one is supposed to love with all of one's heart and soul. Really Moony, if you want your chocolate, you will have to do better than that."

"So you admit that you have taken it," I cry, lurching up slightly as I try to break the animagus' strong hold on me.

Sirius shakes his head quickly, causing our noses to bump together rather intimately and our cheeks to rub together in what would have been an affectionate manner at any other time. "I admit no such thing Mr. Moony. And just for that, I believe you owe me another, much more satisfying kiss."

I groan in slight annoyance before I stretch me neck up and turning my head slightly to kiss my boyfriend's lips softly, running my tongue across the upper one before nipping softly at the lower one and bringing it into my own mouth to suck on briefly.

"There," I say after a moment, pulling away and panting softly for air. "You got your kiss, now give me my chocolate."

"But Mr. Moony," Sirius says, licking at his lips as he looks down at me with slightly glazed eyes. "I have not admitted to having your chocolate, and still you accuse me. I believe that I deserve yet another kiss for that."

I growl slightly, in mock annoyance this time, because really, why would I object to kissing Sirius, with his soft pink lips and eager tongue, before I wrap one of my legs around his waist and pull myself closer to him, firmly planting my scarred lips against his perfect ones.

He places his hands on my hips once our lips touch, long, slender fingers digging into my flesh that my jumper and t shirt were not covering, due to the fact that they had somehow managed to become bunched up along my ribs, before he yanks me against him more firmly, causing me to practically wrap my body around his, and proceeds to snog me in a way that he deemed to be the Correct Way, capital letters very much necessary.

"There," I gasp out between greedy gulps of air minutes later, pulling away from Sirius with swollen lips and lust shot eyes, "was that kiss satisfying enough for you?"

"Very satisfying," Sirius pants, lunging down to kiss me once more.

I place a firm hand on his chest, however, stopping him from doing so.

"Remus," Sirius whines, looking at me with pleading grey eyes and pouting pink lips, "please…."

"Give me my chocolate," I say firmly, glaring up at him to let him know that I was indeed serious.

"But Remus…" Sirius whines again, nuzzling his nose into the side of my neck. "Aren't I much more appealing than chocolate?"

"That's not the point," I tell him, bringing my leg back down to my side. "Give me my chocolate."

"But…"

"Sirius," I say, whining myself this time. "Please…." I look up at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, knowing that it's a look that he can't resist.

"Fine," Sirius grumbles, throwing himself off of the bed, and I grin.

"But," Sirius says, staring at my disheveled appearance with lust evident in his eyes as he holds my missing chocolate in his hands, "if I give it to you, you owe me much more than just a few kisses."

"Fine," I growl out, not at all in anger, as I pull him down onto the bed with me, where I proceed to give him much more than measly kisses.

_**A/N: Haha, it's short, but still a lot longer than I thought it'd be, and completely mindless, which is exactly what I needed at the moment. **_

_**I hope you all liked it though. Please review and let me know. I'd appreciate it.**_

**_And don't forget to go and read and review Just a Misunderstanding. i just got the newest chapter up earlier today. _**

**_Thanks, now go and review please :D_**


End file.
